Confession From Cupid
by msevilgenius
Summary: "Is that all our love is, a spell? A curse?" Ashlynn confronts Cupid to see if she has anything to do with her relationship with Hunter. Rated T for flirting. -one shot-


Here's my second EAH fanfiction, hope you enjoy R&R!

* * *

"Made a lot of sales today…" I thought to myself as I dusted and cleaned my shop after closing like I always do. I guess old habits never die. (Cleaning is in a way is relaxing for me) I straightened out the heels on display and went to the back room and grabbed my keys. I thought heard the door open.

"Sorry were closed…" I started but the door way was empty, maybe the wind blew it open.

I walked over only hearing the sound of my heels tapping against the floor; I inserted my key and locked the front door, pushing on it just to check.

Everything seemed in order; I flipped the lights off and head out the back door. Before I closed it I remembered. "My jacket…" I whispered to myself. I swiftly turned around and rammed into something.

"Forgot something, Ash?"

I look up and see Hunter.

"I should have known it was you!" I said, I shoved him a bit and snatched my jacket from his hand as he smirked. "Why do you always have to sneak up on me?"

"Well a good hunter must be stealthy to…" he moved closer to me, his face so only an inch away from mine "capture his prey." I wanted nothing more but to close the gap, but my magic mirror started ringing with the sound of church bells.

My alarm.

I grabbed it and turned it off, and started walking hastily away from Hunter.

"Hey wait up babe!" he said and chased after me.

Once caught up he questioned "What's the hurry?"

"My alarm says we have 10 minutes till curfew, and you knows what happens when I'm late!" I started walking even faster, almost to a light jog at this point.

Hunter kept up with me but I could see he was a little annoyed that he couldn't have a nice late night stroll with me.

"Come 'on Ash, it's not that bad, you look good in all your clothes. Maybe even with little _less_ clothes…"

"This is no time for flirting! Also , It's not the point, I'd rather not also get caught by Headmaster Grimm and end up doing dungeon time! (detention)"

We finally reached the tower that held the girl dorms. I turned gave Hunter a peck and sent him on his way to his dorm for the night.

I stepped into the girl's common room at the bottom of the tower. As I turn to walk up the stairs a pair of green eyes staring at me.

I jumped a bit, but I know who it was. Kitty faded back to her visible form, "Sorry Ashlynn, didn't mean to scare you. Well maybe I did, but not like that." She smiled.

Kitty is a very complex person and I've yet to understand her, but then again I don't think I ever could.

"You heading upstairs?" I said as I started climbing the stair well.

"Yep!" she said and went up the tall staircase with me. We went most of the way up in silence, but not really an awkward silence. I guess we were both just tired.

"So… how are you and Hunter doing?" She said about halfway the top.

I almost tripped in shock at the statement; I stopped and grabbed the rail. "Who told you?!" Cedar automatically came to mind, I knew she couldn't keep it!

"Oh, no one did. One thing you should know Ashlynn is that I know _A LOT_. Mostly things I shouldn't know."

"Please Kitty! Please don't tell anyone!" I pleaded, I really didn't know if she would be able to keep it, or if she'd want something in return.

"Don't worry; I'm not planning to tell anyone. If I was I would have already done it." She tried to give me a reassuring smile but it looked a little creepy, but I bet this is the best she could do, so I took it as a good sign.

We were almost at the level with our dorms.

"And besides if I were going to tell someone it wouldn't matter, it's not like you're changing your story… yet. So what's the fun in telling people?" I nervously smiled; it didn't make me feel better about the situation. We reached her dorm first which she shared with Maddie.

"Oh, I'm not the only one who knows…" she said when she reached her door.

Great, I thought. "Who else?" I asked dreadfully

"Let's just say Cupid knows something." She disappeared before I could say anything else.

* * *

~Next Day~

I barely slept last night. If Cupid has something to do with Hunter and I…

Is that all our love is, a spell? _A curse_?

Tears started forming as I left my dorm. I was still in my light blue night dress. I walked down the hall to Cupid's and Blondie's room.

I knocked and heard a murmur of whispers then a thud of something falling.

"Fine I'll get it, and don't throw stuff at me Blondie!" I hear Cupid say.

She opened the door, she was in her white and red heart patterned pajamas, with her eye mask still slightly covering one eye.

"Umm… Good Morning." I said.

"Morning_…*yawn*_ so what's up Ashlynn? And why so early?"

"Umm you know hunter right…?"

She pulled up her eye mask and closed her room door and leaned against it. "Oh… yea"

"Well Kitty told me… what I mean is….. ummm.." I didn't want to say it.

"Yes, I did shoot him." She said.

I stood there silently, taken over by all my emotions at once. Tears started falling from my eyes and I stared at the floor.

"Why are you crying?!" she asked. How could she not know? The boy I want only wants me because of her spell.

"Our love isn't true…" I said trying not to start sobbing.

She sighed.

My chest started tightening, here comes the sobbing.

"No no no no no! Don't cry!" She said in a panic, and in a split second pulled me into a hug.

But I couldn't stop and my crying was muffled because of her embrace.

"Ugh, I'm not supposed to tell you… but fine."

What does she mean?

She pulled us apart, "Okay I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell ANYONE."

I nodded, knowing is I said anything I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Okay, my arrows don't work like everyone thinks. I can't make love happen, but I can ignite it."

I looked up at her.

"I mean, well, I can make someone notice someone, but if it wasn't meant to last… my spell wares off after 2 days."

Hunter and I have been together for_ 3 weeks_.

I started crying again, but out of happiness. I hugged her and thanked her for telling me.

"Okay, now go back and get ready for breakfast. And no crying!" she said as I walked back to my dorm.

_We were meant to be…_

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
